The Strongest Magic
by DxMoMx
Summary: I could see him sitting in the fourth row. My hands yearned so badly to run through his untidy black hair, I wanted to be near him, but I couldnt. We were too different, right?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!  
  
A/N: The first chapter is about Sirius and Katie. Lily and James will come in next chapter.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Katie Miller waved goodbye to her best friend Lily Evans as she disappeared in the crowd of Hogwarts students making their way home for the Christmas Holidays. Her brown hair blew behind her as she began to walk along the platform back to school. She walked awhile before her hazel eyes came upon two boys. They were both tall, and had black hair, although their appearances were very different. One had messy hair, hazel eyes, and glasses, James Potter. Lily despised him, and Katie often had to listen to her rant about how arrogant he was. The other had black hair that fell on his face, and icy clue eyes. Both were extremely popular, and sought after, and both were Marauders.  
  
The Marauders were an infamous prankster group that always caused the Slytherins mayhem. They were the most popular group in fourth year, and consisted of four members. The previously mentioned James, and Sirius, and there accomplices: Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was a shy sandy haired, blue eyed, tired looking boy, and peter was short, and portly with blond hair and watery blue eyes. Peter often dwelled in the shadow of his three friends. He wasn't brave like James, fun like Sirius, or sweet and caring like Remus. Still he was a Marauder, and therefore respected.  
  
Sirius waved goodbye to James, as James would also, like Lily, be going away for the holidays. Sirius caught Katie's eye and directed a small smile towards her. Katie's eyes immediately went to her shoes, and she did not return the smile.  
  
Katie and Sirius used to be good friends, see as their families were both purebloods and (they held the same bad viiews against muggles) they were always together before Hogwarts. Both of the had always been the odd ones out in their families because they both disagreed with their parents pure- blood ways and ideas. Nothing could separate the, but upon entering their third year at Hogwarts Sirius became extremely popular, and Katie had only a few friends.  
  
As a result of this Sirius started to ignore her, and often join in on making fun of her. Apparently he chose his popularity over her and therefore ditched her. This greatly upset Katie and for the past year she had been sad without Sirius. Every now and then Sirius would catch her eye and smile, or mouth 'I'm sorry' to her, but Katie ignored these gestures.  
  
Sirius watched Katie avert her eyes to the ground after the smile he had given her. For a second a hurt look took his face, but he knew he deserved worse than a cold shoulder. It wasn't that he didn't like Katie, because he did, a lot, but he was popular and had an image to keep up. He looked around and realized that they were the only students still making their way up to the school.  
  
Taking a deep breath he called out, "Katie wait," but instead of slowing down she quickened her pace. Sirius sighed and ran after her on the pathway up to Hogwarts. Katie tried to stay ahead of him, but he was a beater on the Gryffindore quiditch team, and easily caught up to her. He grabbed her arm, and spun around to face him.  
  
Her eyes were still on the ground when she snarled, "What do you want?"  
  
Sirius froze, What did he want? "I.I.," was all he managed to stutter before she cut hi off.  
  
She raised her hazel eyes to meet his blue ones, "Goodbye!" she spat, and turned on her heal.  
  
Sirius felt a wave of sadness wash over him, but quickly shook it off, and entered the castle after her.  
  
Katie entered her dorm feeling bad about being mean to Sirius, but she felt he deserved it. How dare he try to speak to her after a year!  
  
She looked around her dorm and realized she was the only 4th year Gryffindore girl, and Sirius was the only bot left too. 'Great' she thought sarcastically.  
One week later Katie sat in the common room working on her DADA homework. It was late, but Katie would rather stay in the common room then go upstairs. She hated being alone, Voldemort was growing stronger, and she often had nightmares of him. Therefor the thought of going to sleep, and waking up with no one there, was not a comforting thought.  
  
Katie kept on working until she heard someone else enter the common room. It was Sirius. She immediately looked back down at her work at an attempt to ignore him. But Sirius took no notice of her attitude, and sat himself next to Katie on the couch.  
  
"Do you always stay up this late? I've noticed you up late every night this week," he said  
  
Katie simply nodded in response.  
  
"Why?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't like to be alone, because of Voldemort and all. Katie surprised herself at how easily that came out to someone she had despised for a year.  
  
"Oh," Sirius began, "Well you could come stay with me up in my dorm, everyone else in gone" he said like it was no big deal.  
  
Katie shot hi a look and was about to reply no extremely rudely, but then she looked into his eyes and completely melted. Maybe he honestly wanted to repair their friendship. She wanted so badly to tell him off but his eyes were so honest. Her stomach turned, and before she could stop her self a "Yes" escaped her lips.  
  
"Great," Sirius said, and flashes a genuine smile to show that he meant it. Without a word he grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs, leaving all her homework forgotten on the couch.  
  
The boy's room, like the girls, was decorated in Gryffindore colors, but their room was much messier. Once in the room Sirius sprawled out on his bed, and Katie headed for the one next to his, but Sirius grabbed her around the waste and pulled her onto his bed. He began tickling her, and sending her into endless fits of laughter. It felt just like old times.  
  
After Katie managed to catch her breath she whispered, "I miss this."  
  
"I know," Sirius began, "I miss you. I'm so sorry about this past year Katie."  
  
Katie looked him in the eyes and knew he meant it. Part of her wanted to push him off and run, but she couldn't, she missed him too much. "It's ok," she soothed. And that was the truth, everything seemed right, when she was with him.  
  
She closed her eyes, and began drifting off to sleep when she felt Sirius kiss her head and whisper, "Love you," so softly she barely heard it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the L/J chapter. Mystical Flame: Thanks for the advice. I'd be happy to review a story for you, just tell e which one.  
  
Disclaimer: See the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, alone, and scowling at her reflection in the window. Today she would be returning hoe to her awful sister for the Christmas holidays. Her sister Petunia was always jealous of Lily because of her looks, and her intelligence.  
  
Lily had oval shaped emerald eyes that were enchanting to anyone who looked in them. Lily also had dark red hair that fell just below her shoulders, but right now Lily's red hair was not its usual color. It was colored an emerald green to match her eyes, courtesy of James Potter.  
  
She had 'accidentally' bumped into him on the platform, and he turned her hair green. This, however, was normal for James; he was always hexing students in the hallway, just because he could. The arrogant prat! However she couldn't be too mad, because after he hexed her she kneed hi where she knew it hurt. Lily smiled in satisfaction as she remembered his face afterwards, she showed him not to mess with Lily Evans.  
  
Deep down, although Lily would never admit it, she kind of liked James. He had a boyish charm that secretly drove her crazy, and no matter how much she self denied it, she really did like James.  
  
Lily knew Katie would flip if she found out about her crush though. She would probably tease Lily for secretly liking hi all along, and because of this Lily vowed never to tell a soul.  
  
Katie and Lily had always been best friends since the first few days at Hogwarts. The other girls in their dorm didn't especially take to Lily because of her heritage, but Katie never judged Lily because she was a muggleborn. Despite who her family was, all of them had been sorted into Slytherin. Katie had two sisters in Hogwarts Kelly, and Cassandra, both were sent into Slytherin. Kelly was a year younger, and Cassandra was a 7th year. Lily had met both of them and found them very fowl people.  
  
Lily also kept one of Katie's biggest secrets. Her family were followers of the Dark Lord, and Katie too was expected to become a death eater on her 17th birthday. As a result of this Katie knew the dark arts better than most of the Slytherins. Katie of course was against becoming a death eater, and always said one-day she'd run away from it all.  
  
Lily too knew some dark arts, but for different reasons. She always believed that in order to eat something you have to know it first, and beating the dark side was exactly what she planned to do. Although she was muggleborn she was not completely unaware of the murders taking place in the Wizarding World. Lily knew that she was in danger of becoming a victim of the death eaters because she was a muggleborn, and a powerful witch (according to the sorting hat). She was also was afraid for her family. Mostly her parents and her younger sister Rose, she was not too fond of Petunia at the moment.  
  
James was frustrated; he had been going from compartment to compartment looking for Remus and Peter. They had been seperated in the crowd.  
  
He felt slightly bad for hexing Evans, but at the same time he loved to see her mad. Her beautiful eyes flashed, and her face turned as red as her hair. He cringed as he remembered the sensitive area she kneed him in. He hadn't expected her to do that, but that was Lily, fierce and unpredictable.  
  
James liked Lily, but she never seemed interested. In fact she flat out detested him, but this only made him try harder to impress her. However she never showed anything but annoyance when he showed off to her,  
  
Why didn't she like him? He got top marks, was good looking, and was a chaser on the Gryffindor quiditch team. No one knew about his crush though. If Sirius found out he would probably think it was a joke, but James had a sneaking suspicion he already knew. He could sense things like that, unlike Peter who was totally oblivious.  
  
James went into the next compartment, noticing Remus and Peter weren't there, he was about to leave until he noticed who was in it.  
  
"All right Evans?" James asked with a smirk.  
  
Lily's head snapped from the window and when her eyes fell on James they narrowed. "Just fine Potter," she spat then mumbled "Until you got here."  
  
James just smirked more and sat down across from her. He was about to make a rude comment about her hair when the train lurched forward, sending Lily flying onto James's lap.  
  
James took advantage of this opportunity and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Smiling coyly he said, "Why Evans I had no idea you felt this way about me.  
  
Lily turned as red as her hair, and began fighting against his grip. She seemed, to James, more embarrassed then mad. "I don-" was all she managed to say before James closed the distance between them.  
  
Their lips barely brushed, causing an electric shock run through both their bodies, when the compartment door slid open and they jerked apart.  
"Prongs.oh so that's where you've been" came Remus's voice for the doorway. James scowled at him for ruining the moment, and made a mental note to get back at him later.  
  
Lily immediately jumped up finally being able to get out of his grip and said, "I've got to go" before dashing out of the compartment.  
  
Remus grinned knowingly at James, and Peter stayed oblivious as usual. A few minutes later peter broke the silence; "Hey did you turn Evans hair green?" 


End file.
